Déjame estar contigo
by HikariGoth
Summary: Buggy y su tripulación se lo pasan pipa en Orange Town, hasta que una misteriosa niña interrumpe la fiesta, diciendo que quiere unirse a la banda, como una nakama más...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece, pero esta aventura alocada sí.**

_Dolor... es amar a una persona y no poder estar con_ ella.

Orange Town, siete y media de la tarde.

Las calles estaban mudas y desiertas. Las pequeñas casas que adornaban el pueblo estaban destruidas y llenas de escombros a causa de unos cañonazos que recibieron la tarde anterior.

El sol logró ponerse, formando una preciosa puesta entre las olas tranquilas, que rompían en toda su amplitud sobre la fresca orilla.

Una pequeña chica caminaba por esta con los ojos cerrados, sin miedo a caerse, sintiendo los pequeños granos de arena y la escasa agua colarse por los bonitos huecos de sus dedos.

Se paró al escuchar un estruendo y a algo derrumbarse. Otro cañonazo, pensó. De su bolso sacó un libro artesanal, totalmente destrozado y, encima, estaba mal hecho. Buscó entre sus páginas raídas y rotas. Paró bruscamente en la que estaba interesada. Sonrió escuetamente.

— Buggy el payaso — dijo— ya te tengo.

En aquel folio se veía al nombrado pirata, con su gigantesca nariz roja en lo amplio de la portada.

La pequeña acarició el papel con delicadeza y devoción. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios mientras cerraba y guardaba el libro en su lugar.

Luego de hacerlo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la ciudad. Por fin le había encontrado.

* * *

Una maraña de piratas reía al ver como su capitán encendía la mecha del cañón y disparaba al pueblo, totalmente indefenso. Seguramente, ese sería el mejor día de sus vidas. Se habían quedado con el pueblo, había comida y bebida de sobra y podían coger lo que quisieran de las casas que aún quedaban en pie. En fin, así era la vida del pirata.

Con la moña de la cerveza, empezaron a cantar el himno del pirata. Bueno, en realidad lo cantaban en cada celebración. Un grumete cantaba, y los demás le hacían el coro:

_¡Velas, arriad, elevad el ancla  
Vamos a zarpar!_

¡Remen sin parar, divisar un barco  
Vamos a abordar!

Buggy no podía parar de reír. Estaba más rojo que su nariz, lamigreaba y no dejaba de batir palmas. Sus dos oficiales más importantes, Mohji y Cabaji, estaban a su lado sosteniendo unas botellas de ron y balbuceando tonterías mientras que se abrazaban por la espalda, tambaleándose.

_Travesía, himno a la alegría de Piratas del mar  
Travesía, himno a la alegría de Piratas del mar_

Cuando el Sol ilumina el mar  
Y las olas rompen por la libertad  
Cuando el Sol ilumina el mar  
Las sirenas cantan en la eternidad

Cantos van...Siguen al barco  
Desde el cielo llegará la bendición  
Valares dan la salvación

Miren a estribor, que ondee la calavera,  
¡preparad cañón!  
Hacia el bergantín, catalejo en mano,  
nuestro es el botín…

Se lo estaban pasando en GRANDE. Nada podía estropear esa fiesta. Hasta que Buggy vio que se abría la puerta de la azotea que habían invadido.

Todos dejaron de cantar, de beber, de pelearse, de dormir y de comer. Cundió la alarma cuando vieron a una muchacha entrar con todo el descaro.

— ¡Intrusa, intrusa! — Gritó un grumete, haciendo de sus manos un megáfono. Ella se limitó a ignorarlo. Solo quería ver al capitán.

Buggy se levantó de su asiento alertado. ¿Qué tal si era alguien que quería _su cabeza_? Que va, él la tenía muy bien puesta donde estaba. ¿Era algún curioso? De ser así, le pediría su autógrafo.

El capitán rió a carcajadas al ver que era una pequeña niña algo desaliñada.

— ¿Quéf quiereg? — Le preguntó, completamente borracho y sin ser capaz de coordinar sus palabras— estúpifa, esgtás ante el pirgata másh granfe, ¡del mundo!

La chiquilla no pudo evitar mirar hacia el suelo y reír disimuladamente. Estaba muy borracho. Demasiado.

— Desearía unirme a la tripulación— espetó, mirando los ojos de Buggy. Tenía la mirada algo perdida a causa del alcohol. La chica se mordió el labio inferior para no reír a carcajadas.

Aunque el que rió a carcajadas fue el narizón, seguido de sus compañeros. La pequeña se encogió un poco, se sentía intimidada ante tantos hombres que la señalaban con el dedo.

Buggy se sentó de nuevo en el asiento que le habían traído, apoyando su mano en su mejilla hecha puño, con una sonrisa lasciva.

— Bueno. Enzéñame quéf sabges hacef…

Ella asintió en silencio. Los demás la miraban expectantes por saber cuáles eran sus habilidades. Si la aceptaba, sería la primera chica que ingresaría en la tripulación.

Dio dos palmadas en el aire, y, como por arte de magia, pequeños ratoncitos de color canela salieron de su ropa. Todos aullaron impresionados menos el capitán, que alzó una ceja en respuesta. La chica sacó de su bolso una flauta dulce que empezó a tocar. Estaba claramente desafinada, pero, el sonido chirriante parecía influir en los ratones.

Los ratones comenzaron a hacer figuras, y con cada una que hacían los demás aplaudían con fuerza. Buggy rió por lo bajo. Como todo artista de circo, pensó.

Después de diez minutos más, los ratones se dispersaron sorprendiendo a todos, trajeron comida y bebida de la fiesta a su dueña. Así, desaparecieron debajo de la ropa de la chiquilla, e hizo una reverencia haciendo que sus espectadores aplaudieran. Mohji la miraba con ojos de corazón y Cabaji con una sonrisa tierna.

— También soy muy ágil, porque soy muy delgada, y tengo buenos reflejos— aclaró.

La pequeña rezaba en sus adentros para que Buggy la acogiera en su tripulación. Desde aquél_ incidente_, había estado _enamorada _de _él _en secreto… Su corazón palpitaba cual motor en marcha y su mente no pensaba con demasiada claridad a causa de la opinión que podría tener de ella.

Se limpió sus manos sudorosas en el traje que llevaba. Tenía que escuchar la respuesta _ya_.

Los ojos empezaban a empaparse como dos gotas de agua. Si la rechazaba, su pequeño corazón no aguantaría más y explotaría como las bombas que él lanzaba sin ton ni son a Orange Town. Había sufrido muchos años por encontrarle. Sólo quería estar a su lado, no importa que no le correspondiera, todo el esfuerzo que había invertido valía por una simple caricia de manos.

Buggy la miraba expectante. Se rascó la peluda barbilla. La conocía de algo, pero, ¿de qué?

Le pareció maja. Y más sus ratones. Sus tripulantes la adoraban. _¿Por qué no?_

— ¡Chicgos…— Habló por fin— demoz la bienvenida… a nuezgtra nueva nakama!

Todos estallaron en risas y en aplausos. La pequeña no se lo podía creer. Alzó la vista a todos sus nuevos nakamas, que fueron saludándola de uno en uno, hasta que llegó el turno de Mohji, que le envió una sonrisa seductora que la niña no supo interpretar.

— Tomag— dijo, tendiéndole una rosa que había sacado de su espalda. — Bienvenida a la tripulagción, guapash.

— Oh— musitó, tomando la rosa entre sus manos. — Gracias. Es… la primera vez que me regalan algo.

— Meg alegra zer el prigmero…— Dijo, con cara de pervertido. Pero llegó Cabaji cortándole todo el rollo para pegarle un coscorrón en la nuca.

— Perdónale, se cayó de la cuna al nacer— se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia. — Soy Cabaji. Espero que te sientas a gusto, al ser la primera muchacha.

— Gracias— ambos estrecharon las manos como efecto de amistad— ahora me gustaría comer algo y ver al capitán. ¿Os importa?

— ¡No, claro que no! — Musitaron todos. La pequeña se acercó al sitio del capitán y se sentó en una silla que había al lado. Buggy le sonrió, tendiéndole un vaso con cerveza.

— ¿Le preguntaron su nombre? — Dijo un grumete, comiendo hasta atragantarse. Los demás se encogieron los hombros, viendo como la niña se sentaba al lado de su capitán.

— Ya lo sabremos después.

* * *

Ella torció la boca mientras miraba de reojo de, ahora, su capitán. Era extraño. Tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de él y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus manos sudaron de nuevo, haciendo que la copa que tenía entre sus manos resbalase un poco.

Buggy también le tendió un gran plato de comida, haciendo que se le resbalase del todo en la falda de la niña, pero como estaba borracho le importó poco.

— Oh, niñgag…— Le dijo, sonriente. Ella nunca había visto una muestra de alegría tan pura— ¿Pog qué no me cuegntas máz de ti?

Oh, sí. Era la hora. La hora de las preguntas…

**Bueno, os podéis preguntar de qué va esto. Vale, es mi primer fic de One Piece, pero prometo que no será una chapuza. Os agradezco de antemano a los que entráis a leer y a los que dejen comentario. Un beso y sigan leyendo. Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

_El dolor siempre cumple lo que promete._

Se sacudió la comida de la falda con un poquito de asco antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Me llamo Alexa.

Buggy la miró con ojos como platos y empezó a reírse de ella, señalándola con el dedo, como si hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

— ¡Quéf nomgbre tan feo, tuf padregs no tenían gugstro! — gritó, riéndose hasta quedarse rojo.

— Yo no tuve padres, mi capitán— le informó— me crié en un orfanato.

El narizón dejó de reír. Ya le había cortado el rollo con sus penurias innecesarias. Carraspeó un poco y acercó la copa de cerveza a los labios de Alexa.

— Bebe, bebe… que egstás muy seria. — Buggy estaba un poco cortado ahora que le había dicho aquello. Aunque Alexa no le dio importancia y comenzó a beber de la espumosa jarra.

Miró como la muchacha bebía. Si no fue por la pregunta que le hizo, le habría tenido que sacar sus datos con una cuchara.

Ella, en cambio, cerró los ojos avergonzada. Cuánto había cambiado Buggy… de ser aquel niño valiente de hace años a un fuerte hombre atractivo, capitán de su propia banda.

De solo pensar lo que había pasado para llegar hasta él… se le erizaba la piel, y con solo rozar su piel o darle un beso… bueno, no os lo podríais ni imaginar.

— ¿Y quéf edagd… tienefs? — Buggy se recostó en su sillón, con los otros entrecerrados e hipando un poco. Se estaba quedando dormido.

Alexa vio como cerró los ojos del todo y comenzaba a roncar de una manera muy graciosa.

Buff… qué loca estaba por enamorarse de unos de los tipos más peligrosos del East Blue.

Se levantó de su asiento con delicadeza. No pudo evitar mirar a Buggy con una sonrisa lastimera.

— Buenas noches, mi capitán.

Dicho esto, fue con sus demás nakamas a beber y a comer un poco más.

— ¡Hombre, hola! — Saludó Mohji. Ya no estaba tan pedo como para tropezarse con las palabras. Alexa se acercó a él y le saludó amablemente con la mano. — ¿Qué tal está la rosa?

— Bien. — Alexa rebuscó en su bolso y sacó la flor en perfecto estado— Es muy bonita.

Mohji sonrió sonrojado y rascándose la mejilla.

— Oye, antes no te pregunté tu nombre…

— Es Alexa.

Al domador se le iluminaron los ojos y tomó la mano de la chica muy cariñosamente. Alexa solo alzó una ceja, confusa.

— ¡Oh, qué bello nombre, si me dejaras estar así contigo para siempre sería muy fel…!

Un golpe de Cabaji hizo que Mohji dejara de decir tan bonitas palabras, soltó la mano de Alexa para llevarlas a su recién chichón.

— ¡Qué pesado eres tío! Recién llegada y ya la estás acosando…

— ¿¡Tienes algún problema, rarito?! — Ambos empezaron a pelear y a insultarse en medio de la azotea del bar. Todos los nakamas restantes formaron un corro, animando la pelea y haciendo apuestas para ver quién ganaba el enfrentamiento.

Alexa aprovechó para irse a una mesa y comer algo mientras veía el espectáculo.

— ¡Alexa, mírame, estoy ganando por ti! — Gritó alguien (claramente era Mohji) entre la multitud.

— ¡Que no la molestes más! — Se escuchó un golpe bastante seco y varios abucheos estilo "¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!" o "¡Madre mía, esto está pringado de sangre!"

La chica dejó su plato vacío en la mesa y fue corriendo a la pelea. Ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Apartó a sus nakamas y vio a Mohji y Cabaji peleando a puñetazo limpio, llenos de sangre y de cortes.

— ¿Por qué no hacéis nada? ¡Paradlos! — Preguntó a sus compañeros.

— Bonita, tú no mandas aquí, y encima estamos apostando dinero. ¡Yo aposté mil quinientos berries por Mohji!

No hicieron falta más palabras para enfurecer a Alexa. Empujó al tipo hacia un lado y se acercó hacia la pareja de circenses.

— ¡A ver, parad, parad, os vais a hacer daño!

Los nakamas restantes pararon bruscamente sus abucheos para mirarla a ella con cara de póker, mientras los otros dos seguían peleando. Todos estallaron en un mar de risa contenida desde hace tiempo.

— ¡Que se van a hacer daño dice la niña esta! — Se escuchó entre la multitud. Alexa se encogió, haciéndose pequeñita. — ¡Qué estúpida, aquí habrán como seis peleas por día!

El labio de la pequeña tembló un poco. Definitivamente no sabía cómo iba a aguantar allí siendo la única niña. Pero, en vez de eso, sacó su rabia contenida y levantó la vista hacia los demás, furiosa.

— ¡Ratones — anunció — a por ellos!

Los ratones empezaron a salir de su vestido con agilidad y destreza. Corretearon entre los hombres y comenzaron a mordisquear TODAS las partes del cuerpo de éstos.

— ¡AAAH QUITÁDMELOS, QUITÁDMELOS!

— ¡SOCORRO, SACÁDMELOS DE ENCIMA!

— ¡ESTO ES UNA TORTURA!

Alexa se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a sus nakamas retorciéndose por el suelo y sujetándose ciertas partes pudendas del cuerpo, con expresión dolorosa. Algunos hasta lagrimeaban.

Vio que los otros dos seguían peleando, Cabaji tenía rasguños y moratones por la cara; a Mohji le faltaban varios dientes.

— ¡Vosotros, parad ya! — Gritó, con los brazos en jarra. Mohji paró mientras agarraba a Cabaji del pelo; Cabaji paró mientras estiraba la cara de Mohji, dejando ver lo mellado que estaba.

Pararon del todo al ver a sus nakamas tirados en el piso, gritando y hasta algunos, agarrándose del pelo. Una gota de sudor descendieron por sus sienes.

— ¡Ratones, venid!

Los pequeños ratoncitos salieron de los cuerpos de los chicos, que lloraron aliviados al notar que nada les mordía sus partes más preciadas. Entraron de nuevo bajo la ropa de Alexa.

— Que os sirva de lección… a mí no se me insulta, se me respeta y se me trata como uno de vuestros colegas. Y me temo que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, así que no os paséis de la raya. ¿Queda claro o tengo que volver a repetirlo?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— ¡Contestadme, panda de inútiles!

— ¡S-sí, señora! — Vociferaron todos, arrodillándose en sus pies. Alexa sonrió triunfante. Qué miedo de ella cuando sea mujer…

— Anda, no exageréis… venga, levantaos, solo quiero ser una compañera más, pero sin insultos.

Se miraron de reojo y todos fueron hechos una furia hacia ella.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dañar la parte más preciada de un hombre!? ¡Eso no se hace!

— Por eso, os tengo cogidos por los…

— ¡ALEXA! — Gritaron avergonzados mientra la chica solo sonreía. Ella dirigió una mirada a los peleones, que seguían sin entender lo que había pasado mientras estaban en plena sangría.

— Vosotros, venid conmigo, os curaré las heridas.

Ambos asintieron, inseguros. En menos de unas horas, ya había hecho migas con todos, aunque de una forma un poco… _especial_.

Alexa mojó el algodón con un poco de alcohol y lo pasó por la cara de Cabaji, haciéndose saltar del escozor que sentía en sus heridas. El pequeño algodón comenzó a cubrirse de sangre.

— Oye… a nosotros… ¿No nos gritas ni nos haces nada?

La pequeña sacó una tirita del botiquín que había encontrado en la planta de abajo, y con sumo cuidado empezó a colocarla en una de las heridas del espadachín mientras respondía a la pregunta formulada por Mohji.

— No os conozco lo suficiente para gritaros. Pero si para haceros daño… aunque los dos vais vestidos de limpio ya. — Alexa rió e hizo un poco de presión en la herida de Cabaji, haciendo que soltase un grito y provocando la risa de Mohji. — Sí, ríete, porque ahora vas tú.

— Mierda— murmuró por lo bajo, provocando en la pequeña un matiz de ternura. Ambos le recordaban a niños pequeños.

Mojó otro algodón limpio en alcohol. Tomó el brazo del domador (que es por donde tenía más rasguños, los dientes eran otra cosa) e hizo varias presiones con cuidado. Mohji se sentía en el cielo por que una piel tan suave le tocase con tanta delicadeza, además de venir de una chica muy guapa.

— Oye, ¿Y tú qué edad tienes? — Preguntó Cabaji con curiosidad.

— Dieciséis.

Ambos chicos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la edad de Alexa.

— No, ahora en serio, ¿cuántos? — Preguntó esta vez Mohji.

— Os digo que tengo dieciséis— Alexa hizo presión en el brazo del domador, quien soltó un alarido de lo más gracioso.

— ¡Joder, duele y escuece! — Gritó llorando a cascadas.

— De nada.

Los chicos la miraron reírse con los labios fruncidos y con leves hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Se fijaron mejor en como era. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros y tristes, aunque ella riera no sería la verdadera faceta que estaría mostrando. Su pero era largo y del mismo color azabache, algo despeinado y ondulado por las puntas. Las cejas que la adornaban parecían estar pintadas sobre ella: eran dos líneas curvas perfectas.

Su cuerpo era del de una niña de doce: por eso a Cabaji le molestaba tango que Mohji flirteara con ella, parecía un maldito pedófilo. Tenía su bolsa al lado que no parecía llevar mucho. Su vestido estaba bastante gastado y raído. Igualmente, era negro.

Lo que más llamaba la atención es que iba completamente con los pies desnudos.

— Bueno, acabé por fin. — Declaró guardando los utensilios en el pequeño maletín— Me gustaría ir a dormir, ya es tarde.

— Aquí puedes dormir donde quieras. Supongo que abajo habrá habitaciones. — Dijo Cabaji. — Yo también iré a descansar. Adiós.

Cabaji se retiró, dejando a Mohji y a Alexa solos. El domador se frotó las manos.

— ¿Quieres que te guíe hasta las habitaciones…? ¿Eh, Alexa?

Pero Mohji miró hacia su alrededor y vio que solo estaba acompañado de unos patanes que dormían tranquilamente en el suelo por la borrachera cogida. Apretó los puños y gruñó por lo bajo, retirándose del lugar.

La chica entró en una de las habitaciones. Era normal, sin mucha cosa, pero era más de lo que se había imaginado. Viendo que tenía un baño fue a ducharse. Después, se puso su mismo traje y se acostó en la cama, acurrucándose en ella.

_Vaya panda que le había tocado…_

**¡Hola chicos! Primero tengo que agradecer a una de mis buenas amigas, marati2011, por ser la primera en comentar, le debo mucho. Segundo, que tengáis claro que, aunque la historia no tenga éxito, yo la terminaré hasta el final. **

**Os mando un beso muy grande, amigos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo un capítulo de este divertido pero extraño fic, más largo que los demás.**

**Este capítulo es un poco fuerte, aviso.**

**Respuestas a los no registrados: ¡Hola Triple K! Bienvenido a este extraño fic. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado unos minutos de tu tiempo en leerlo. Lo voy a continuar, aunque no me lea nadie jaja. Un beso, y sigue leyendo.**

_El dolor que no te mata, te hace más fuerte._

El sol comenzó a salir para empezar otro día. Otro día de aventuras piratas en el pueblo Orange Town.

El capitán Buggy se levantó con un irremediable dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho anoche, por qué no se fue a dormir a una de las habitaciones?

Cruzó las piernas y bostezó sobre su asiento. Los pájaros cantaban, las olas se escuchaban como un suave murmullo y…

— ¡DESPERTAD, PANDA DE GANDULES, HAY MUCHO QUE HACER EN EL DÍA COMO PARA ESTAR DURMIENDO! — Graznó a grito pelado, con la voz rasgada todavía por el sueño. Por suerte todo el mundo escuchó ese gritido al estar en un profundo sueño y se alarmaron, levantándose de inmediato.

— ¡Buenos días, capitán! — Saludaron todos al unísono. Buggy sonrió socarronamente.

— Eso es.

Los hombres comenzaron a recoger los restos de la noche pasada (que no eran pocos) mientras se sujetaban la cabeza. Ellos también tenían resaca, pero tenían que obedecer a su capitán igualmente.

Buggy le pateó el trasero a uno que seguía durmiendo en el suelo, quien se levantó enseguida sobándose el culo.

— ¡Venga, vago, a recoger!

— ¡Sí, capitán Buggy!

Empezaron a recoger con más ansia, mientras que Buggy se asomaba desde la azotea bostezando como nunca. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaban ahí? Ya ni se acordaba. Además deberían de subir al barco y surcar el mar: tenían el mapa tan ansiado y habían aterrorizado a todo el pueblo.

El narizón fijó la vista hacia el suelo. El alcalde de la ciudad pasaba por allí sigilosamente con su cutre armadura y una bolsa en la mano. Parecía nervioso, y la verdad, tendría que estarlo. Soltó una risita.

¿Hasta cuándo estaría trayéndole comida a ese estúpido y viejo perro?

Se apartó, con la resaca comenzaba a ver borroso y empezaba a marearse.

— Chicos, me voy a duchar, y no molesten así que…

Calló abruptamente. Los nombrados lo miraron extrañados hasta que una sonrisa macabra surcó la cara del capitán; despegó su mano de su cuerpo haciendo que entrara en el edificio y sacara varios mechones de pelo negro por la puerta.

Sacó a Alexa de detrás de la puerta. Su mano jalaba de su larga melena, haciendo que soltara gemidos dolorosos. La arrastró hasta él y aprisionó su cuello con la otra mano, asfixiándola.

— ¿Capitán, qué hace? — Preguntaron algunos, asustados por ver cómo la agarraba. Buggy ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿¡De qué habláis, imbéciles!? ¿Acaso la defendéis?

Todos se miraron, incrédulos. Al final, Mohji salió del barullo e intentó apaciguar al narizón.

— C-capitán… la admitió ayer en nuestra banda, ¿Se acuerda…?

Buggy la miró mejor. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos llenos de pena y lágrimas, y lo que más le impresionó fue que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por querer soltarse de él. Suspiró pesadamente.

— Quizás no lo recuerda, por el alcohol, a mí me pasa…— se escuchó murmurar entre los compañeros. Al final se hartó de las palabrerías y soltó a la muchacha bruscamente en el suelo.

Alexa se sujetaba el cuello mientras tosía secamente.

— Pero niña, ¿¡Por qué no me lo habías recordado!? — Rió sonoramente Buggy, poniendo sus manos en jarra y mirando hacia el cielo— ¿¡Quién soy, eh, quién soy!?

— ¡E-el capitán Buggy, señor!

— ¡Bueno, pues quiero esto recogido antes de que venga!

Salió por la puerta agitando su capa y dando un azotón. Todos menos Alexa suspiraron aliviados y se acercaron un poco a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Cabaji, acomodándose la bufanda y cruzando los brazos— al final, el karma siempre te la devuelve— dijo, refiriéndose al incidente con los ratones, pero Alexa no hizo caso.

— M-me ha tocado…— Murmuró rozando su cuello suavemente con las manos. Los demás se apartaron de la impresión, mirándola con sorpresa.

— Esta niña está mal— dijo otro compañero. Otra vez se pusieron a cuchichear pero decidieron recoger pronto por si llegaba el capitán.

Mohji, que no había hecho caso a las palabras de sus compañeros y de Buggy (hasta tal vez a las de la propia Alexa), prefirió acompañar a la pelinegra a un sitio un poco más apartado para que le diese un poco el aire.

— Ese capitán es idiota— bufó, molesto— hacerle eso a una chica tan preciosa… toma, hice un poco de café, te sentará bien— dijo meloso, sentándose muy cerca de ella y ofreciéndole la taza.

— Muchas gracias Mohji— le sonrió. Desde abajo se escuchó un furioso rugido que desconcertó a Alexa, pero no a Mohji.

— ¡No te asustes! Es Richie, es un león y mi compañero. — Afirmó, rascándose la nuca. Ella miró hacia abajo, viendo un león bastante grande rugiendo, quizás quería llamar la atención de su amo.

— Creo que está celoso. — Rió ella. Mohji se sonrojó.

— N-no creo— dijo agitando la mano de un lado para otro delante de su cara.

Entonces Richie se subió con unos magistrales saltos a la azotea, para el asombro de ella. Puso cara amigable y alzó la pata a modo de saludo.

— Hola Richie— Alexa se acercó, dejando la taza a medio tomar en el suelo y acarició la pata del león. Este se sonrojó y puso cara de pervertido.

Mohji gruñó por el comportamiento de Richie, pero tuvo que dejar pronto ese enfurruñamiento porque los demás les llamaron la atención y se aligeraron en ayudar un poco. Hasta Alexa había ordenado a sus pequeños ratones que apartaran vasos y recogieran platos.

— ¡Venga chicos que ya falta poco! — Exclamó algún nakama. Alexa sonrió por el entusiasmo y la dedicación que ponía cada uno a su tarea, así que ella también decidió hacer lo mismo.

Escucharon los unos pasos apresuraros y todos comenzaron a ponerse en posición para recibir a su capitán. Hasta Richie obedecía.

Alexa vio un poco de comida en el suelo y la apartó con el pie haciendo una risita nerviosa.

El capitán entró con energía y se dirigió a su asiento como un verdadero rey. Bueno, él opinaba que lo era.

— Veo que habéis obedecido mis órdenes. Bien hecho.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción ante la aprobación de Buggy, y sin que lo dijera nadie comenzaron a repartir comida para el desayuno.

La tripulación se sentó en las mesas alargadas y empezaron a comer.

— Todo tiene muy buena pinta— halagó Alexa tomando una tostada.

— ¡Come lo que quieras! — Dijo el cocinero, palmeando la espalda de la chiquilla— me ha costado mucho hacer tal desayuno. No quiero nada de comida, ¿¡Queda claro!?

— ¡Sí! — Gritaron todos, comiendo más rápido. Al cabo de unos minutos arrasaron con todo, y sin embargo Alexa seguía con su tostada.

Aunque fuera increíble, todos se quedaron dormidos sobre las mesas o en la sombra, ese día el sol pegaba demasiado.

Un graznido de un pájaro se escuchó a lo lejos, despertando a algunos camaradas de su sueño. Poco a poco se fue acercando hacia la azotea donde ellos se encontraban y se posó en la barandilla, graznando de nuevo.

— Ah, yo no voy esta vez— dijo un compañero volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

— Pues yo sí que no voy a ir, no tengo ganas— otro compañero que estaba más lejos le contestó— ¡que vaya otro!

— ¡Seréis vagos! — Gritó Buggy desde su asiento— ¡Que uno se levante a recoger el periódico!

— Ya voy yo— Dijo Alexa levantándose de su asiento, con la tostada casi terminada.

— Espera, toma el dinero— Mohji, que estaba sentado a su lado, le dio un par de monedas. La pelinegra fue hasta el pájaro y metió las monedas que le había dado el domador en una bolsita que tenía el pájaro atada en su pata. Recogió el periódico de su pico.

Alexa le dio los restos de su tostada y el pájaro graznó en agradecimiento para emprender el vuelo de nuevo.

— Aquí tiene, mi capitán— Le dijo, acercándose a Buggy y entregándole el periódico.

— Gracias, eh… esto… um…

— Alexa.

— Eso. Vete.

Se fue a sentar en su sitio, pero antes de hacerlo se asomó por la azotea. Una chica pelirroja andaba pegada a la pared con un pergamino en la mano, aparentemente nerviosa.

Alexa abrió los ojos.

— ¡Capitán Buggy, capitán…!— Un hombre entró de sopetón en la azotea, azotando las puertas— ¡El mapa, el mapa ha…!

Buggy se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, con una mirada aterradora mientras se acercaba más a su grumete.

— Qué… le ha pasado… al mapa…— Dijo, respirando pausadamente. Eso puso más nerviosos a la tripulación.

— No ira a…— Musitó un compañero.

— Probablemente… ese tipo ya está muerto.

Alexa veía las caras de sus compañeros. ¿Es que le haría algo malo, tan importante era ese mapa, y qué ha pasado con él?

—¡…ha sido robado!

Se oyó un ruido bastante fuerte y seco. Buggy había golpeado la mejilla del tipo, tirándolo al suelo.

— ¿Cómo lo han podido robar tan fácilmente, estúpido?

— Ha… ha sido muy raro, señor… la llave que estaba en el cofre que contenía el mapa… es muy extraño…

— ¿Qué dijis…te? — Preguntó, sombrío.

— Que es muy extraño…

Buggy, con el poder de su akuma no mi destrozó sillas y mesas, lanzándolas por la azotea. Todos se apartaron a una esquina temblando, realmente le tenían miedo al capitán.

— ¿¡Quién dices que tiene una nariz rara!?

— ¿¡EEEH!?

Alexa sintió miedo y se fue al lado de Mohji y Cabaji, que estaban de pie, al lado de la silla de Buggy.

— Pero si él no dijo nada de su nariz…— Murmuró.

— Sí, pero… cada vez que dicen "extraño, raro, rojo, grande, redondo…" entiende que se burlan de su nariz— le informó Cabaji, cruzado de brazos.

Ambos volvieron a prestar atención.

— ¿Quién fue, eh?

— U… una chica.

"Espera… ¿una chica?" Pensó la pelinegra sorprendida. Fue corriendo a asomarse al bordillo, y vio que la pelirroja estaba todavía a la vista, pero algo más lejos.

Sin dudarlo, soltó su bolsa y con total maestría saltó al vacío, apoyándose primero en los balcones como una Ninja.

— ¡Miren… Alexa saltó de la azotea!

Todos sus nakamas exclamaron "¡Oooooh!" Y se asomaron sorprendidos, mientras que seguían con la mirada a la chica que cada vez se perdía más por el camino.

Buggy metió al tipo en un cañón, pero al ver que nadie le prestaba atención paró y se dirigió hacia el borde.

— ¿¡Qué ocurre!? — Preguntó alarmado.

— ¡Mire capitán, fue a perseguir a la ladrona!

El narizón se asomó más y abrió la boca sorprendido mientras se ajustaba el sombrero. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

— ¡Que tres vayan a ayudarla, rápido! — Bramó, enfurecido. Tres de sus hombres fueron corriendo por las escaleras, mientras que él se acercaba al cañón con el tipo metido dentro.

— ¡Yo no hice nada malo, por favor, ayudadme! — gritaba, desesperado por intentar escapar, pero Buggy lo aguantó por la garganta con su mano.

— ¡VOLADLO!

Unos grumetes encendieron la mecha y volaron al tipo. Mohji y Cabaji miraban, impasibles.

— ¡SAQUEAD LA CIUDAD!

— ¡Sí, capitán Buggy…!

* * *

La pelirroja comenzó a correr, notando que alguien venía detrás de ella para atraparla.

"Nunca me cogerán, soy la mejor ladrona" Pensaba, agitada. Miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió de que solo fuese una niña… pero la niña tenía cara de mala leche.

— ¡Vete a tu casa, niña! — Le gritó, parando un poco.

— ¡Lo haré si me devuelves el mapa!

— ¡No es tuyo!

— ¡Ni tuyo tampoco, devuélvemelo, pertenece a mi capitán!

La muchacha se alertó; resultaba que era de la banda de Buggy. Empezó a correr de nuevo más deprisa, pero Alexa ya la tenía por los talones.

"Me tengo que librar de esta tipa… pero… ¿Cómo?"

De pronto, la pelirroja vio una botella de cristal vacía a un par de pasos de ella. Sonrió ladinamente y la tomó.

"¿Qué querrá hacer con esa botella?" Se preguntó la pelinegra, ya al borde del colapso por correr tanto.

— ¡Toma, un regalo! — Gritó la pelirroja, arrojando la botella detrás de ella y haciendo que se partiera en mil pedazos.

Alexa lo vio venir demasiado tarde. Sin poder hacer nada tropezó malamente, sujetándose la cara con las manos antes de caer.

* * *

Un grito desgarrador llegó a los oídos de la pelirroja, obligando a que se diera la vuelta.

Abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

No… ella no quería que le pasase eso a la niña… no tenía intención de hacerle tanto daño…

Se acercó asustada y se agachó ante tal charco de sangre.

— Oh… no…— Se lamentó— yo no quería… perdona…

Pero Alexa solo estaba concentrada en su propio dolor. Sintió que los pedazos de cristal se hincaban más y más en su piel desgarrándola completamente.

La pelirroja observó horrorizada el cuerpo de la chica; su vestido estaba roto y manchado de sangre, los trozos de cristal estaban perfectamente clavados y los dolorosos gemidos de Alexa hacían que en su interior creciera un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Levantó la vista al escuchar pasos acelerados. Tres hombres venían corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas.

No tuvo más remedio que levantarse y salir corriendo de nuevo.

* * *

— ¡Miren! ¿Esa no es…?

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Alexa notó como unas manos se apoyaban en su hombro, y gritó.

— ¡Vayan a por ella!

Sus tres nakamas la miraron preocupados, pero volvió a gritar.

— ¡Vayan, sino mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano!

Aunque fuera increíble la obedecieron, no por nada; es que tenía razón. Y además, no querían que el capitán los mandase a volar con su famoso cañón.

Salieron de allí, la pelirroja estaba bastante lejos y tenían que darse prisa. No se fueron sin dar un último vistazo a la niña.

No le pasaría nada malo, el pueblo estaba desierto.

La chiquilla se incorporó un poco y vio a sus nakamas correr detrás de la chica. "Bien" pensó.

Miró su cuerpo ensangrentado y giró la cara: era sensible a tanta sangre. Con lentitud dirigió su mano a la planta de sus pies y comenzó a quitar cristales, temblorosamente.

Le dolía más cuando se los quitaba que cuando se los clavó.

Siguió por su pierna y notó que tenía un cristal bastante grande en el muslo. Con los ojos cerrados se lo quitó; fue un gran error, la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones.

Sintió que se mareaba, que se iba a morir si se quitaba un cristal más.

"Ojalá… ojalá alguien venga"

Pero sus deseos no fueron cumplidos. Siguió quitándose cristales hasta llegar al último, que estaba alojado al cuello.

— No… este no puedo… ya no más…— Murmuró derrotada.

Se levantó y notó como sus piernas bailaban y punzaban ante el dolor. Apretó los dientes con rudeza y fue andando hasta el edificio donde se encontraba su tripulación.

* * *

El capitán Buggy no podía dejar de pasearse por toda la azotea, nervioso. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora que había conseguido el mapa para llegar a Grand Line… todo se fue a la porra por culpa de una niñata y de un tío que no sabía guardar ni siquiera una llave.

Apretó los puños, frustrado y furioso.

Esperaba que esa niña y los otros nakamas atraparan rápidamente a la ladrona.

— Capitán… será mejor que se siente, le puede dar algo malo— le aconsejó Cabaji— ¿No quiere que le traiga un té para calmarlo? — Preguntó con su mejor tono de peloteo.

Buggy suspiró, mirando al cielo.

— Está bien, pero, ¡Rápido!

Cabaji fue rápido a preparárselo.

Acabó por sentarse en su sitio, pasearse por ahí bajo el sol no iba a arreglar nada. Miró como su tripulación comía y bebía; no entendían como podían estar tan jodidamente tranquilos.

Parecía que el sueño de conseguir fama y tesoros sólo le interesaban a él.

— ¿¡Todavía no vinieron esos cuatro!? — Preguntó, fastidiado.

— ¡No, capitán! — Exclamaron en respuesta. Buggy bufó.

Cabaji le trajo el té y se lo bebió de un trago. Lo que no tenía en cuenta es que estaba demasiado caliente.

— ¡Arg, quema, quema!

Una gota de sudor corrió por la sien del espadachín "Qué lelo" Pensó, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír.

Mohji, de mientras estaba sentado en la sombra, y había cogido el bolso de Alexa.

"¿Qué tendrá aquí?" Pensó, torciendo la boca. No estaba bien lo que hacía pero… bah, qué demonios, era un pirata.

Sacó un libró y lo ojeó. Se sorprendió al verlo, todas las páginas eran carteles de recompensa.

Miró a ver si la marina había decidido ponerle una recompensa… pero no. Lloró a cascaditas al no encontrar su cartel.

Metió la mano y rebuscó un poco más. Se asustó al ver que los ratones estaban ahí, como en un doble fondo que tenía el bolso. Se extrañó por algo.

"¿No tiene ropa?"

Dentro del bolso había una cremallera y la abrió. Con total solemnidad metió la mano y sacó… unas panties.

Un hilito de sangre salió de su nariz.

"Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío…"

Devolvió la prenda a su bolsillo con un esfuerzo enorme. No quería ser un pervertido acosador desalmado…

— ¿¡Ya estás haciendo lo que no debes, Mohji!?

El mentado se asustó con tal grito, tirando el bolso al suelo por la impresión. Se enfadó al ver a Cabaji incordiando.

— ¿¡A qué viene ese grito, imbécil!?

— A que estabas tocando algo que no era tuyo— dijo señalando el bolso.

Mohji enmudeció y se cruzó de brazos, girando la cabeza.

Cabaji entornó sus ojos y se apoyó en la barandilla, cansado. Una oleada de viento hizo que su pelo se levantara, pero lo que encontró extraño fue que percibió un olor metalizado, como a sangre.

Rápidamente se giró y vio a una figura en el fondo con una estela de sangre detrás y, alarmado llamó a su capitán.

— ¡Capitán, Alexa ha regresado! — Gritó, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Quién es…? ¡Ah, la cría! ¿Trae el mapa? — Preguntó desde su asiento con una siniestra sonrisa.

Cabaji no sabía qué responder, solo la vio a ella cubierta de sangre.

Mohji se asomó y se quedó petrificado al ver toda la sangre que había por el camino.

— ¡Está herida! — gritó el domador— ¡Hay que ayudarla!

— ¡Está bien está bien! — apaciguó Buggy a Mohji— Que alguien vaya a por ella, ¡rápido!

Mohji fue el primero en salir de la azotea, seguido de algunos más. Rápidamente bajaron y vieron horrorizados lo destrozaba que estaba, apenas se podía mantener en pie.

— ¿Cómo seguirá viva? Tiene pinta de haber perdido mucha sangre. — Dijo un nakama, aparentemente preocupado.

Alexa que tenía la mirada gacha la alzó, mirando a sus nakamas.

— Por fin…— dijo con un fino hilo de voz— creí que no llegaría nunca…

Cayó bruscamente de rodillas. Mohji al verlo se dirigió a ella y la levantó en brazos.

— Tiene cristales clavados— informó a sus nakamas— y ha perdido bastante sangre… vamos al bar, tiene que atenderla un médico.

Mohji fue a paso ligero hacia la azotea seguido de los chicos, asustados por la sangre que seguía goteando de los pies de la chiquilla.

— Mohji…— Susurró ella. El nombrado la miró— me duele…

El domador se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al notar que cada vez la vida de Alexa se desvanecía como un suspiro, más y más.

Subieron las escaleras hasta una de las habitaciones, pero la pelinegra objetó.

— Llévame con el capitán… por favor…

— ¿Qué? P-pero…

— Por favor…— Le pidió con los ojos llorosos. Mohji suspiró.

* * *

Los camaradas restantes subieron arriba para pedir un médico, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Mohji de nuevo con ella en brazos. Todos enmudecieron al ver el estado de esta.

Cabaji abrió los ojos, sorprendidos. La chica tenía aguante.

El capitán se alzó un poco de su asiento, mirándola. Abrió la boca asustado, tanta sangre no era normal; ¿y qué era eso brilloso que tenía clavado en su piel?

— Mi capitán…— Dijo Alexa bajando de los brazos de Mohji y acercándose a la carpa que cubría su asiento.

— ¿Y el mapa? — Preguntó, adivinando la respuesta.

Alexa se arrodilló, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordiéndose los labios.

— ¡Perdóneme! — gritó— ¡Yo no he podido recuperarlo…!

Los demás sintieron pena por ella; nada más entrar y parecía que llevaban más tiempo que ella por la devoción que le dedicaba a Buggy.

El narizón se levantó, furioso. Se acercó a ella y quedó en frente.

Alexa alzó el rostro con solemnidad, esperando su castigo; y lo recibió.

* * *

Nadie dijo nada cuando vieron y escucharon el golpe; el capitán le había dado un golpe seco en la mejilla con su pie, haciendo que cayese al suelo y perdiera el conocimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

_El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional._

La sangre comenzó a hacerse presente de nuevo, pero ésta vez salió de su boca. Los nakamas de Alexa enmudecieron al verla tan pálida y con los ojos cerrados.

Ninguno se acercó a ella porque Buggy seguía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola. Se percató de que tenía sangre en su bota, y frunció levemente el ceño.

— Que alguien la cure y la lleve a descansar…— murmuró sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.

Uno de sus nakamas salió entre la multitud. Era bajito, de piel blanca y algo mayor.

— Yo la llevaré, al fin y al cabo soy el médico…

Se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos. Iba a cruzar la puerta de la azotea cuando el narizón lo interrumpió.

— Cuando despierte me avisas, quiero hablar con ella.

El hombre asintió y se la llevó lo más rápido posible a una habitación para tratar sus heridas y aplicarle un diagnóstico.

De momento la tripulación siguió con la fiesta, aunque no demasiado animados, no podían dejar de mirar el charco de sangre que se había formado en el suelo.

* * *

No recordaba lo que había pasado, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Notaba los párpados pesados y cansados, aun así los abrió.

La luz de la ventana la cegó por un momento y sintió sus pupilas achicarse. Ya empezó a recordar todo al notar que todo el cuerpo le punzaba de manera dolorosa.

— Ay, ay, ay…— Se quejó al incorporarse en la cama. Alexa abrió los ojos cuando visualizó a un señor enfrente de la cama durmiendo en una silla, con la baba colgando. — Señor… ¡señor!

El hombre se despertó con la mirada perdida, pero se espabiló y la miró con una sonrisa.

— ¡Por fin despertaste! Llevas durmiendo cerca de dos horas.

— Auch, me duele la cara…— dijo Alexa sobándose la mejilla, que tenía un parche puesto— ¿fue usted quien me curó?

— Sí, sí…— afirmó— te llevaste muchos cortes y un golpe muy fuerte por parte del capitán— rió animado— aunque nadie manifestó su preocupación… te puedo asegurar que todos nos quedamos en vela esperando a que te despertaras.

— Espere, ¿todos? — Preguntó impresionada, pero a la vez feliz. Sus nakamas se preocupaban por ella, nunca se le había hinchado tanto el pecho de gozo.

— ¡Claro, eres nuestra compañera!

Ambos se sonrieron con una amplia sonrisa. El doctor se levanto y tomó el brazo de la pelinegra, quitándole una vía que tenía puesta a un gotero.

— Estás fuera de peligro, pero varios cristales casi te rozan venas importantes. Bebe mucha agua y no te esfuerces mucho, sino tus puntos saltarán, ¿Entendido?

— Entendido. — Dijo levantando el pulgar. — Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Llámame… ¡Molin! — Gritó haciendo una pose absurda. Alexa se quedó a cuadros. — Ah, y hay alguien que quiere verte.

Molin salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. ¿Alguien quería verla, quién?

De todas formas, la pelinegra notó que solo llevaba ropa interior y las vendas y parches, así que se lió la manta por el cuerpo, pareciendo un gusano.

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron de sopetón. El corazón de Alexa no pudo evitar latir fuertemente y con torpeza se puso de pie para recibir a su capitán.

— ¿Qué haces levantada? Siéntate en la cama, Molin me dijo que tenías que descansar. — Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

De mientras, ella simplemente estaba en una especie de trance, en su mente sólo se repetía "Mi capitán era el que quería verme, mi capitán era el que quería verme…" todo el tiempo.

— ¿Eh, hola? — Preguntó algo fastidiado, haciendo chasquidos con sus dedos en la cara de ella— es una orden, siéntate.

— Eh… ¡Ah, sí! — Respondió saliendo de su trance y sentándose en el bordillo de la cama. Buggy puso una mueca de extrañeza y se sentó en la silla, enfrente de la cama.

"Qué chiquilla tan tonta" Pensó. Miró por un momento su cara, miraba hacia abajo y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

— Oye, ¿Yo te conozco de algo? — Le preguntó, señalándola acusadoramente. Alexa negó energéticamente.

— Cr-creo que no, mi capitán.

— ¿Seguro…?— Dijo, acercándose más a su cara. Ahora mismo Alexa parecía un tomate, y de sus orejas salía humo. Pensaba que le iba a dar un colapso.

— ¡Seguro!

El narizón encogió los hombros y volvió a su sitio, no muy convencido.

— ¿No estás enfadada?

La pelinegra abrió los ojos.

— No… ¿por qué?

— Te pegué una patada en la cara— dijo, algo exasperado— ¡ese es un buen motivo para enfadarse!

Alexa ladeó la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados. Es cierto que la había pegado, pero no estaba enfadada. Tendría que haber algún motivo para haberlo hecho.

— No lo estoy, pero algún motivo tendría que haber tenido— dijo, bajando la mirada— no va a pegar a la gente así porque sí.

Buggy sudó frío. Sí, sí que había pegado por pegar muchas veces, pero esta no era una de ellas.

— ¿Y qué te crees, que te lo voy a decir? — Preguntó saltando de la silla y colocando sus manos en la cintura. — ¿Quién soy, eh?

Le mandó a Alexa una mirada escalofriante, pero ella igualmente se levantó, poniéndose de pie en la cama y haciendo el saludo militar.

— ¡El capitán Buggy, señor! — Exclamó, emocionada.

— Me alegro de que hayas pillado el ritmo tan rápido. — Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y obligó a Alexa a sentarse en la cama para que no se esforzara mucho. — ¿Cómo acabaste así de herida, qué fue lo que hizo esa ladrona?

A Buggy no es que le interesase mucho como hubiera acabado su tripulante; lo que quería saber es que si la chica pelirroja tenía alguna akuma no mi poderosa para intentar recuperar el mapa para ir a Grand Line y salir por patas del pueblucho. La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

— Me tiró una botella de cristal al suelo y no pude frenar a tiempo.

La vergüenza que sentía era horrible, porque además de haber acabado tan malherida, terminó cayendo en un truco bastante esquivable y tonto.

— Después me saqué varios cristales y Mohji me encontró.

— Ah, qué susto— suspiró aliviado— entonces no tiene ninguna habilidad reseñable, será fácil recuperar el mapa.

Y después de eso se fue con una sonrisa del cuarto, riéndose a carcajadas y sin despedirse de Alexa.

— Ay, está loquito, pero me encanta— se confesó a sí misma, con la cara roja y una sonrisilla de enamorada.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, con cuidado de no hacerse daño, hasta que escuchó que alguien correteaba afuera y gritaba a todo pulmón su nombre.

— ¡ALE-CHANNNN!

Mohji apareció y se agarró al marco de la puerta, con cascaditas en sus ojos y flujo nasal en su nariz. Parecía bastante desesperado. Desde ya, se notaba que Mohji iba detrás de Alexa, y le afectó mucho verla en el estado en el que estaba.

— Ale-chan Ale-chan Ale-chan…— Repetía su nombre mientras se agachaba frente a la cama y lloraba todo morado.

"¿Ale-chan?" Rió ella mentalmente. Nadie nunca la había llamado así.

— Oh Mohji, deja de llorar— rió— estoy bien.

— ¡Pero Molin me dijo que perdiste mucha sangre!

— Y para eso me recomendó beber mucha agua— dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa. En seguida Mohji fue al baño y trajo un vaso de agua bien lleno.

— ¡Aquí tienes!

— Gracias— tomó el vaso y bebió el agua, para después dejar el recipiente vacío en una mesita. Mohji rebuscó algo que tenía guardado detrás suyo, y para Alexa no pasó desapercibido.

— Ale-chan… tu bolso— Mohji le entregó el bolso y de ellos salieron los ratoncitos— ellos también estuvieron preocupados.

Alexa sonrió y los acarició uno a uno.

— Ah, también está tu vestido, pero…

Rebuscó en su bolso la prenda. Estaba prácticamente hecha trozos.

— Algunos nakamas lavaron el vestido y quedó limpio, pero inservible.

No pudo evitar sujetar el traje contra su pecho y oler el aroma tan agradable que desprendía. Qué pena que estuviera roto, aunque el vestido tenía sus años ya.

— Muchas gracias a todos — sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero en su rostro se reflejaba la felicidad— es bueno tener camaradas y amigos.

Mohji se rascó la mejilla, avergonzado y algo sonrojado.

— De nada. Yo vuelvo arriba Ale-chan.

— ¡Espera! — Le pidió— Yo también quiero ir. Ya estoy recuperada, en serio.

El domador torció la boca y dudó. ¿Debería hacerle caso?

— ¿Seguro que te sientes fuerte?

— Sí, solo necesito comer un poco y me encontraré mejor.

— Está bien.

Alexa prácticamente saltó de la cama y echó a Mohji del cuarto, dando un portazo.

— Voy a ponerme algo, un segundo.

Él suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. A veces las mujeres eran mujeres. Esperaba que no tardase demasiado.

Después de unos minutos Alexa salió con una camiseta blanca y grande con unos pantalones de igual tamaño, pero negros. Siempre acompañada de su bolsita.

— ¡Vamos Mohji!

Alexa se alejó de él gracias a los trotes que daba y llegó antes a la azotea.

Todos estaban de farra y de fiesta, como siempre, haciendo acrobacias, chistes, tonterías, comiendo y bebiendo, pero el ambiente se cortó cuando vieron a Alexa vivita y coleando entrando por la puerta.

— ¡Alexa, estás de una pieza!

Todos empezaron a reír, incluida la pelinegra y Mohji, que entró después que ella. Varios nakamas se acercaron a ella.

— Nos alegra que estés bien. ¡En serio! — Dijeron los Superhumanos Domingos a la vez. Alexa hizo una leve reverencia a los chicos.

— Todo gracias a ustedes.

Casi todos sus nakamas la felicitaron por estar bien. Después Alexa cogió un plato de comida y se sentó al lado del asiento de su capitán, todavía no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para estar de pie entre tantos empujones y jaleos.

Después de unos minutos Buggy hizo su aparición estelar, saludó a la tripulación y se sentó en su pequeño trono.

— ¿Ya estás bien, chiquilla? — Le preguntó. Oh sí, ahora sí que estaba bien.

— Sí, sólo necesito estar un rato lejos, hay mucho ruido y me marea.

Mohji y Cabaji se posaron al lado del capitán, como buenos camaradas. Aunque Alexa tenía su dudilla de eso, no sabían si estaban ambos por conveniencia.

La pelinegra siguió comiendo en silencio y cuando terminó dejó su plato vacío al lado suyo.

No creía posible que se hubiera convertido en pirata, cada vez que lo pensaba se le hacía completamente absurdo.

Ya había sufrido sus heridas de guerra, y más que iba a sufrir si quería proteger y servir a su capitán. Lo que le preocupaba era no poder ser capaz de hacerlo, así que tendría que entrenar cada día.

No soportaba la idea de que Buggy la echara de la tripulación por inútil.

La fiesta continuó divertida, y hasta algunos invitaron a Alexa a bailar (todos con cara pervertida) pero ella los rechazaba debido a sus heridas.

La música paró y los hombres se pusieron en alarma. Un chico de piel tostada vino corriendo hasta la azotea, muy apresurado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Buggy hastiado.

— ¡L-la ladrona ha venido, por sí sola! — Informó.

Varios exclamaron un "Oh" de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué ha venido aquí por sí sola…?

— ¡Sí, y trae a su capitán!

Buggy sonrió siniestramente y acabó por apoyar su mano en el reposabrazos, repiqueteando sus dedos nerviosamente.

— Traedla.

Alexa no pudo evitar levantarse con sorpresa. Ese asunto no le olía bien.

— ¡Eh, es él, el que cayó del cielo!

¿El que cayó del cielo?

La chica pelirroja entró detrás de un chico pelinegro con un sombrero de paja. Tenía cara de no saber qué es lo que hacía allí.

La mujer lo tiró al suelo de un empujón, para sorpresa de todos.

— ¡Capitán, capturé el ladrón para usted! Y además, aquí tiene su mapa.

Ella alzó la mano ante Buggy, mostrando el papelejo.

Por un momento, ella y Alexa cruzaron miradas. La pelirroja enmudeció por un segundo al ver que estaba llena de vendas, aunque también se sintió aliviada, no le había hecho algo peor. No quería ser como un pirata.

— ¿¡Quéeeee!? — Se revolvió el chaval en el suelo, ganándose la atención de todos— ¡Me has engañado!

La pelirroja no le hizo caso y siguió hablando con Buggy.

— Gracias… pero, ¿Por qué? — Preguntó con una sonrisa insana.

— Me enfadé con mi jefe, ¡Así que ahora quiero unirme a ti!

Todos, absolutamente TODOS, se quedaron con la boca entreabierta.

— ¿Qué? — Musitó el narizón, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Pero inmediatamente cambió esa expresión por una sonrisa y varias carcajadas. — ¡Qué bien, eres interesante, te acepto en mi banda!

Otra vez se quedaron con la cara a cuadros. Las picadas de su capitán eran curiosas.

"Qué bien, así podré robar los tesoros y el mapa… saldré de la ciudad en cuanto lo haya hecho" Pensaba la chica, sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

De mientras, encerraron al chico del sombrero de paja en una jaula, mientras refunfuñaba algo entre dientes.

Alexa no podía evitar mirar con dureza a la pelirroja, era inevitable, le guardaba un rencor muy grande. Se fue a sentar a un rincón a solas, mientras daba de comer a sus pequeñas mascotas.

— ¡Hemos recuperado el mapa y tenemos una nueva nakama! ¡Bebamos por ello! — Gritó su capitán a lo lejos.

— ¡FIESTA!

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. ¿No era obvio que la pelirroja les estaba tomando el pelo?

Suspiró y siguió dándoles miguitas de pan a sus ratones.

Podía escuchar de fondo cómo su capitán alentaba a la tal "Nami" a que bebiera más de la cuenta. Aunque a quien más escuchaba era al chico que estaba entre rejas, y no precisamente por su voz, sino por sus tripas.

Vio que Nami se acercaba a la jaula y se ponía a hablar con él.

— ¿Qué tal, jefe?

El chico gruñó.

— ¡Tengo hambre, sácame de aquí!

— Oh…— Fingió desinterés.

— Tráeme comida aunque sea.

Nami suspiró y fue a buscarle comida por algún lado. Ya tenía hambre y acababan de comer un tentempié hace poco.

Buscó entre las mesas, pero ya no quedaba nada. Se rascó la nuca, a ver qué hacía ahora.

Nami visualizó entre sus "nakamas" y vio a Alexa, que tenía una barra de pan en su regazo.

Se acercó a ella, pero la pelinegra se encogió un poco en su asiento.

— Hola— la saludó, agachándose— Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada malo— le dijo con una sonrisa forzada y alguna que otra gota de sudor encima. No era difícil socializar con esto. — Escucha, necesito comida y parece que tú eres la única que tiene un poco. Si fueras tan amable…— intentó persuadirla mientras que su mano se acercaba poco a poco al pan, pero Alexa la interceptó rápido y le dio un manotazo en el dorso de la mano, haciendo que la retirara rápidamente.

— Vete.

Alexa había sonado fría, y Nami fingió otra sonrisa.

— Venga, tú sola no te vas a comer todo este pan.

— Sé lo que te traes— la interrumpió— a mí no me engañas.

La pelirroja dejó de sonreír e intentó coger el pan de una vez por todas, pero Alexa lo retiró a tiempo, saliendo airosa.

— Al parecer no eres tan buena ladrona.

— Deja de vacilarme, niñita. — Dijo enfadada.

Alexa miró por un momento a la jaula. Ese chaval las estaba mirando inexpresivo mientras su estómago rugía como el propio Richie. Sintió un poco de pena, se notaba que esos dos eran amigos.

La pelinegra le tendió el pan a Nami, para sorpresa de esta.

— Dile que coma despacio; me parece que todas las reservas de comida se terminaron.

Nami no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad.

— ¡Gracias!

Intentó darle un pequeño abrazo, pero Alexa la apartó con sus manos.

— Aún no te he perdonado. Dale de comer ya, que parece que se va a morir.

La pelirroja se levantó y le dio la barra de pan al chico, que se la comió de un plumazo.

"Mira que le dije que comiera despacio" Pensó, con una gota cayendo sobre su sien. Se alertó un poco cuando vio que Buggy se acercaba tras Nami, algo borracho y con una jarra llena de alcohol en la mano.

— ¡BUAJAJAJA! ¿A veces no te puedes fiar ni de tus propios nakamas, eh?

— Ella no es mi nakama.

— Ya claro, eso lo dices ahora porque te ha traicionado— le reclamó el narizón con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Alexa sonrió por eso y se levantó de la esquina seguida de sus ratones. — Has cometido un crimen grave, y ya sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

— ¿Vas a dejar que me vaya? — Preguntó inocente, pero inexpresivo.

— Sí claro… ¡Pero al infierno!

La tripulación entera comenzó a carcajearse del chaval y a señalarlo con el dedo.

— ¡Preparad la "Bala Especial Buggy"!

— ¡Sí, señor!

Alexa no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho. ¿En realidad iba a matarlo, a volarlo por los aires?

— Mi capitán…— Se dirigió hacia Buggy, quien captó su atención— ¿Es necesario hacer esto? Digo… volarlo, ya sabe…

— ¡Claro que es más que necesario, pequeña! — Exclamó carcajeándose mientras miraba cómo sus hombres preparaban el cañón.

— Pero capitán… yo… ¿por qué no lo dejamos libre? — Sugirió.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Libre!? ¿¡Estás loca!? — Gritó llevándose las manos a los oídos mientras ponía cara de horror— ¡Nos intentó quitar el mapa para ir a Grand Line! No se va a escapar sin una reprimenda.

Alexa intentó replicar un poco más pero alguien la agarró de la muñeca y la alejó de Buggy.

— ¿¡Qué haces, estás majara!? ¿¡Quieres que te mande a volar a ti también!?

Cabaji sonaba duro, pero era lo que Alexa necesitaba. Todavía no comprendía cómo funcionaban las cosas en el mundo pirata, y más en aquella tripulación. Todos estaban insanos.

— ¡Claro que no quiero que me mande a volar!

— ¡Entonces cállate y observa, tonta!

Alexa no pudo evitar pegarle un empujón a Cabaji, dejando al segundo con la boca abierta.

— ¡No me llames tonta, maldito estúpido engreído!

En ese momento, la bala de demostración estalló, destruyendo una hilera de casas, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

— ¡Está bien, pues ojalá te vuele por los aires, me alegraré!

Cabaji se fue insultando por lo bajo, dejando sola a Alexa, mientras que de fondo Buggy y Nami discutían acaloradamente sobre si disparar al chico o no.

— ¡Mátale, mátale, mátale! — Gritaban los chicos, alentando a Nami.

Alexa se giró, con el corazón encogido y mirando a la pelirroja.

— ¡Venga Nami, que no pare la fiesta!

El chico de la jaula no paraba de mirar a la chica, y viceversa.

— Estás temblando — le dijo— no haberte unido a los piratas.

— ¿Preparada para matar a alguien así, eso es ser un pirata? — Preguntó, sonriendo escuetamente.

— ¡No! — Exclamó el chico. — Si estás preparada para arriesgar tu propia vida.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos y apretó sus puños. Qué santa razón tenía aquel hombre.

Uno de sus nakamas se acercó a Nami y encendió una cerilla.

— ¡Venga Nami, sólo tienes que encenderlo… lo acercas a la mecha y…!

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la mujer sacó de su pierna tres varas que se convirtieron en una sola, y golpeó a su nakama.

— ¿¡QUUUUÉEEE!? — Gritaron todos. La pequeña domadora se llevó las manos a la boca. Es que sabía que iba a hacer algo poco cuerdo…

Nami se quedó estática, analizando lo que había hecho.

— ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO NAMI!? ¡YA ESTABA A PUNTO DE DEJARTE ENTRAR EN LA BANDA!

Buggy lucía más furioso que nunca.

¿Por qué tuvo que provocarlo?

No pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la frente. Esto significaba la guerra.

**¡Hola chicos! Espero que se lo hayan pasado bien con éste capítulo. Pronto comenzaremos con los momentos en los que no se sabe nada de la banda de Buggy, y ahí sí que se me correrá la imaginación, jaja. Este capítulo va dedicado a Buggy (sí...) porque el 8 de agosto fue su cumple. Bien, nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
